1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle mirrors and more particularly to a novel side view mirror system, including method and apparatus, whereby the blind spot is eliminated.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the state of the art of vehicle mirrors has taught the advisability, the desirability and appropriateness of a single side view mirror mounted upon a bracket or the like and secured to one or both sides of a vehicle in general alignment with the windshield of the vehicle. Such side view mirrors are adjusted to accommodate a clear view of other vehicles located to the rear. Accordingly, a driver "blind spot" is created just behind and to the side of the vehicle. To cope with the dangers inherent in the existence of the "blind spot", driver training courses universally teach trainees to first look in the rearview mirror, then in the side view mirror and lastly to glance directly over the shoulder into the "blind spot" area before changing lanes, for example. The hazards of the "blind spot" are attested to by the large number of accidents caused by drivers who exercise inadequate care in observing the "blind spot" area.